One Dark Night
Title: 'One Dark Night '''Players: 'Heather O'Leary, Elizabeth Maxwell, Pyotr Zagadka, and Ryan Rivers '''Location: New York Synopsis: '''Another Night in New York... this one just doesn't go over as well. ''LOG BEGINS:' Heather O'Leary has, to avoid his embarrassment, left Ryan standing outside a store. It reads 'Fredrick’s of Hollywood'. Heather looks over items, and frowns. Maybe she needs a mans opinion.... She glances out of the store, wondering if Ryan is watching. Elizabeth Maxwell, meanwhile, is off somewhere else, likely the hotel room at the moment. She glances at her cell phone, ponders, then glances again. Ryan Rivers looks only to pinpoint Heather.... His attention on the ground the rest of the time. He stands with another man, leaned against a wall. The man begins the conversation after awhile of silence. "Whatta here for? The usual?" "The Usual?" Ryan inquires in confusion. "Girlfriend picking up stuff you like." "I wish," Ryan offers redding a little. "You got dragged here by a group of girls, didn't you? You look the type that gets that done to him a lot." "Hey! That doesn't sound very nice." "Wasn't meant to be... I'd explain more, but there is my girl coming out now. If you will excuse me.... It's time to get some." Ryan just frowns as he folds his arms, leaning where the man was as the 'rude and crude' strange makes his way down the street with a seemingly stereotypical 'trashy girl'. Heather O'Leary waits til Ryan looks her way once again, and tries to wave to him, to get him to come in. She *needs* an opinion. Yup. Elizabeth Maxwell looks at her phone again, hmming, and smiling. She picks it up, and heads for the door of the room. Ryan Rivers just lowers his head, sighing as he is asked to come in. This is not going to end well.... He knows it. Just summoning his courage, Ryan just steps into the Fredrick's, trying his best to look like he is fine with it all... Of course, he is just trying to imagine that he is walking into a sports bar instead. A very GIRLY sports bar, but well... If it works, it works. Heather O'Leary smiles as Ryan gets to her, "I need your opinion.... Sit down Ryan..." With that, she disappears into the Dressing Room... After a few moments, she comes out, "How do I look? Think Elizabeth would like it?" She is wearing a White Teddy, that is almost see through. There are frills covering the 'important' bits, but little is left to the imagination, "Or should I go with the one with the breast covering removed? That one has matching crotch-less panties..." Elizabeth Maxwell slips out of the hotel, then, looking around slowly, and wandering towards the shopping area at large. There is a REASON you ask men that have no interest in girls to come on these trips. Thankfully though, he is able to control himself. Most of himself anyway as he seems to fidget with his legs a bit for some reason. "Um... Err... Breasts are good," he is able to offers as he is rather red in the face, his eyes taking in the form in front of him.... Mostly the 'cute girl in next to nothing' factor able to overcome the 'OMG, this is awkward' factor. Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "Well, what do you think Elizabeth would like better?" Elizabeth Maxwell walks along the street, looking at store fronts. She happens to wander past Fredrick's, glancing in the window quietly at some of the stuff in there. She considers going in, but first looks hither and yon, a little self conscious about taking a peek inside. Ryan Rivers shakes his head once, trying to get a real observation out. "Well, um... I guess it depends. If you want to be forward and not hide anything... The more revealing is better. Sometimes people thing being too forward is trashy... Others don't. So, I guess it just depends if Elizabeth likes romance and a little passion or just goes...." Ryan pauses, coughing as he tries to control the red that is just building as fast as the body count when Ham uses grenades. "...Right for it." Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "Depends on her mood, I suppose... maybe I should get both.... Don't move..." She slips back into the dressing room, and slips into something else, leaving Ryan to control his blushing. Just to tease, "Maybe you should try to find something for Michaela... They have some nice stuff that wouldn't be too... forward to give her." As she changes into another outfit. This one, much more risque. Elizabeth Maxwell slips in after looking, starting to glance around things idly, taking care not to look at much of anything too long, as she slips through the store. "Call me old fashioned... But I am not exactly one for making out all over the place," Ryan offers firmly. As Heather goes off, he looks around, trying to make sure that no one is thinking that he is just some peeping tom or something. As Heather comes back out.... He looks at it for a moment, then covers his eyes. "I think you try something like that on.... You have to buy it." Heather O'Leary nods, "Wouldn't surprise me in the least.... Hopefully Elizabeth will like it... I can see you do, since you are afraid to even look at me..." Elizabeth Maxwell wanders further into the store, towards the fitting rooms, and hmms a little, looking over at them quietly. She slips towards them, intending to just take a glance at who's there, and blinking at the frame and hair she sees. She tries to very /very/ discreetly slip over towards the figure, to make sure it's who she thinks it is, smiling softly. "Being a gentleman and not looking is not the same thing as approving, Heather," Ryan offers weakly. "You seem rather determined to make me spend overtime in confession, that's for sure..." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Well, you know what they say about us Catholic Girls, don't you Ryan?" She grins, and sighs, "Seriously though... You think Elizabeth will like these? Or should I try and find something else?" Elizabeth Maxwell keeps very discretely moving towards Heather, smiling as she hears the voice to confirm it. She tries to slip around and not get seen, slipping right up behind her girlfriend. She bites her tongue to keep from laughing, wrapping her arms around a little too high for the waist, but too low for the head, snuggling as she does so. Heather O'Leary reacts badly to being grabbed. She has no idea who it is, although, something tells her NOT to kill the person, so instead, she grabs one arm that is wrapped around her, and she swings around behind the person still not getting a very good look, just a blond... she knows a couple... She starts to flip the person, before she can see who it is.... COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Martial Arts Throw and hits! DAMAGE: 3 Elizabeth Maxwell gets flipped and lands right onto her back, offing slightly then breaking up laughing, immediately after, grinning up at Heather. "Hi, honey..." She barely gets it out between laughs. Ryan Rivers just pause at the groping and the fighting. He has on comment to say about all of these. "We are SO getting kicked out and never allowed to come back here." Heather O'Leary sighs softly as she sees who it is, and says, "Dammit Elizabeth..." She reaches down and pulls Liz to her feet, "You are lucky I wasn't really trying to hurt anyone." Lucky for them, the Clerks are all busy checking out some guy up in the male section. He might be cute, you know, but Heather's not really into just 'cute' guys. She says softly, "If they kick us out, I guess I won't buy anything, eh Ryan?" Than to Elizabeth, she mentions, "You know how to ruin a good surprise..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little further and blushes. "I just happened to slip in, really... I didn't know you were here..." She laughs again. "Or surprise you into another one." She tickles a little. "Nice." "I suppose so... Though if you guys are gunna make out in a booth... I'll just take off..." Ryan offers, beat red as they come by now. He is a little annoyed at all of these, but at least he is good at keeping most of the frustration from being subjected to this with under wraps. "...If she is here, she can just offer her own opinion on it." That observation made, the young cop just sticks his hands into his pockets as he makes his way toward the exit of the store. Heather O'Leary frowns and watches Ryan leave. Under her breath, she says, "Damn..." She didn't mean to make him leave that way. She sighs, and glances at Elizabeth. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and frowns then, heading for Ryan. "Sorry... I didn't mean to upset you..." Ryan Rivers pauses at the door, just turning to brush off Elizabeth. "You two do your thing... And I'll just do mine. No sense being a third wheel to... to... whatever this is. If you need me, I'll have my radio," Ryan replies. The Rookie's face is red, though it isn't in embarrassment this time around. Still, a testament to his self control, he doesn't show it in his tone. Unless stopped again, he makes his way toward the door once more. Heather O'Leary turns back for the changing booth, and changes into her jeans and T-Shirt. She is cursing under her breath the whole way. She does this quick, and than, takes a pile of things to the counter, pays for them, and out of the corner of her eye, keeps an eye on Liz and Ryan. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little at that, shaking her head and continuing to follow. "I wasn't intending to do anything except play a silly joke. I'm sorry if you interpreted it as more... It was just a silly thought, I didn't even know she was in here, so I thought I'd surprise her and say hi, before wandering back off and leaving her alone to model skimpy clothes for you." Pyotr Zagadka strolls down the sideawalk, a few small bags in his hands with his purchases. Heather O'Leary bites her lip, and moves out of the store. She seems... well.. upset. She walks to a bench outside the store, and sits down. "..." Ryan opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out. He knows they likely meant well. Just poking some fun, he knows how it is. Still, he is far from a psychic, so he still carries the annoyance from the thought of Heather teasing him and then seemingly 'messing around' with Elizabeth. "I guess... I suppose I take back what I said... Either way, I need to make a few calls anyway about some legal stuff down in D.C.," Ryan replies as he watches Heather move past him. "I'll be around though... Believe me, there is a bit more than you think it is, Elizabeth. It's not just this... It's not just you guys. It's a lot of things. But I've been enough of a buzz kill. See you guys later." And with that, he just makes his way back seemingly toward the Hotel, but in fact, he is just making his way toward a bar that he noticed on the way to the store. Pyotr Zagadka is JUST passing Heather now when he stops and notices her. He frowns faintly, the Russian looking.. worried? "Are okay, Heather?" he asks haltingly. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs softly at that, slipping back for Heather as Ryan wanders out of sight, and slumping into a seat. "Damn..." She glances up to Pyotr and nods. Heather O'Leary says softly, "I'm fine Pyotr...." Well, she isn't, but that is not Pyotr's fault. She tries to smile at him, and comes up a little short of a smile. Pyotr Zagadka furrows his brows at the two, Watching Ryan walk away and sighs a very long and deep Russian sigh. "Sure you are." he says.. "I am afraid ask what happen." Heather O'Leary says softly, "Made Ryan mad... was stupid... I should have known better." She stands up, "I should... go back to the Squad Ship, and get ready for our return to LA... with a stop in Kansas City first, of course." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head a little. "A prank I never should have done, gone bad, that's what..." She glances to Heather. "It wasn't your fault..." She takes Heather's hand. "Don't run off, please?" Pyotr Zagadka ois and sets down his bags, and massages the bridge of his nose. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "No... I should have known better... he's... He's not has a good few days..." She stares after Ryan, and ponders, "I should go after him... His father had a heart attack recently..." She pauses, "I don't want him to do something that might... well... hurt himself." Elizabeth Maxwell frowns a little and sighs. "I didn't know... I probably wouldn't have done something silly if I had. We probably should find him if there's a chance of him hurting herself. ..." Pyotr Zagadka lowers his hand. "Just what you two DO?" eh asks Heather O'Leary says softly, "Not intentionally... but there are a lot of bars in New York...." She trails off, and sighs, Ryan would have to be Irish. She knows how Irish men like to drown their sorrows... She moves off after him, muttering things like, "Dear God, I kneel down every morning, and thank you for the ability you gave me last night, to stand up." What was that she said? Irish Prayer... Her father's favorite. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little at Heather and nods a little bit, glancing to Pyotr. "tried to give her a teasing surprise, mostly. And he got upset about it." She follows after Heather quietly, glancing up at the streets, looking for possible bars. Pyotr Zagadka frowns now, even MORE confused. "Upset? But /why/?" he asks. Ryan Rivers is currently at 'The Hole in the Wall', a rather small bar. He saddles himself up to the bar, ordering himself.... A Club Soda with only a spot of Captain Morgan's Rum in it. Either he is a non-drinker.... not really wanting to get plastered in an unfamiliar town. Heather O'Leary looks for an Irish Bar. Irish men want Irish Bars... or Pubs rather, she looks for an Irish Pub. Anyone singing 'Irish Eyes are Smiling'? Or maybe 'Too-la-roo-la-roo-la'? Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and keeps following Heather now. "A long story evidently..." She assumes Pyotr is following along, as she answers, not knowing for sure or not. Pyotr Zagadka ois. Ryan Rivers is in a rather average and bland bar... Not knowing New York well enough to find a nice Irish pub. Sides, he is a rather American-ized, which is why his Irish accent is barely noticeable. Luckily for his search party, there is a large store window which one can see him through, along with the two people he is quietly drinking between. Heather O'Leary sighs, and hasn't seen any real Irish Pubs. She stops, and than turns, "Elizabeth... Pyotr... Go shopping. I... I should have known better. I'll go back and make sure the Squad Ship is still OK after the flight in... We likely need to head for KC soon anyways." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "We wouldn't need to head back there quite yet anyway. Please, it wasn't your fault, honey..." She makes no show of intending to move anywhere other than where Heather is. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Perception SUCCESS Pyotr Zagadka gives up. He sighs and picks up his bags. "I swear, you people JUST as forthcoming as KGB." he says. Heather O'Leary just so happens to be right in front of that window, that Ryan could be visible through. As she tries to cover the fact that she is close to crying, because she made a friend very upset, and did it after finding out bad news, she turns and there is Ryan. Right in front of her, "Well, I'll be damned. He didn't go looking for an Irish Pub after all..." Slamming his glass down as a sign he wants another, Ryan asks for a little more rum in his glass than before. Start with the weak stuff... And if you still feel like crud in an hour... Then get hammered. It's a nice system, at least in his mind. Elizabeth Maxwell wraps her arms around Heather, hugging softly. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to ruin things..." She glances down at the pavement quietly. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "You didn't Love... I shouldn't have been teasing him, like I was. I was hoping to get him out of his shell, and that he would take my teasing as it was meant to be, a joke... I don't think he did... Maybe he thought I was trying to come on to him?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and shakes her head. "But... he didn't leave until I started teasing you. I know the prank was a little naughty, but..." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly and looks to Pyotr, "I don't think he is going to want to see me right now... could you go in, and make sure he is OK?" The wonders of miscommunication... Sending people up the way since the day the spoken word was invented. Unaware that he killed whatever mood that the two girls tried to set up, Ryan just sips his glass, sighing in thought and unaware that anyone he knows is close by. He thinks about going home early, but considering how he got here... He really doesn't see it possible. Pyotr Zagadka looks panicked and antsy. "but I don't even know WHY he mad!!!" he says. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs at Pyotr. "Which makes you the perfect choice, because you're not the one he's mad at." Heather O'Leary sighs, "Fine... I'll go..." She glances at Liz, and than Pyotr, "Keep Elizabeth company? They won't let her in, even if she was the age she looked...." She pushes the door open to the bar, and walks over to Ryan, slowly, a little timidly. When she gets close, she asks softly, "Ryan?" Pyotr Zagadka throws his hands up, still holding his bags, and looks to the sky. "Why do yo MOCK me, oh lord?" he cries. "Why do people speak in RIDDLES!" Pyotr Zagadka sighs and looks down again, sitting now next to Elizabeth. "Then I guess I won't understand regardless." he says. "Except that.. men get more easily hurt then women in such things. Ryan Rivers looks over toward Heather, just nodding toward her before going back to his drink. "...I'm fine" are the first two words out of his mouth, figuring from her tone that is why she is here. His finger moving over the lip of his glass, he continues, "I told you I would be a little on edge for a bit... Guess I should have just stayed back in LA. Better to be an oddball there than here." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and nods. "She was evidently teasing him in a store, with things she was trying on. I saw her and tried to sneak up on her and do something... completely naughty. It was intended just to make her jump and throw me onto the ground, which worked... but he got up and left, like he was upset about it, and thinking we'd just go be naughty by ourselves." Heather O'Leary says softly, "No Ryan... It is my fault, I shouldn't have been teasing you... I... I just wanted you to... I don't know, relax a bit. Thought maybe it would help you to see scantily clad women... You just aren't like other Men I have known." She moves over to him and says, "I shouldn't have tried to tease you, especially after last night. Don't let me being a bitch ruin your time in New York..." Ryan Rivers squeezes his glass a little, hand muscles tightening a little before releasing it. "Sure... I guess as a guy, I normally wouldn't mind seeing a beautiful girl like yourself. It's just awkward for me... I mean, when you are wearing something like that... As a guy, it just brings up thoughts. You know what kinda. I am a guy after all. It's just that I don't want to disrespect you by being... Being..." Ryan shakes his head. "Never mind... Just running off at the mouth. You are fine really. I mean, you had the right intentions... Just didn't work out as planned, that's all," the Cop replies with a shrug. Pyotr Zagadka furrows his brow. "I take it.. Ryan like either you or Heather, da?" he asks. "That is only reason I could see him hurt." he straightens where he sits. "I know he like one of you.. and it seems you or Heather hitting on him.. that do not help. He get jealous." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, at the first part of the speech Ryan gives, and ignores the rest, "Ryan... is it something more? Do... Do you..." She closes her eyes, and shakes her head, "I think I need to go." With that, she turns and heads for the exit. She thinks she knows what is wrong, and it is definitely time she goes somewhere to be alone, and think... think hard thoughts on her actions of late. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and shakes her head. "I don't know... I'm really worried though, especially with Heather talking about wandering off alone to the shuttle." she sighs. "Considering that prank I played is at very least partially at fault... I just want to see it fixed." Ryan Rivers is left, blinking a few times as Heather goes off. "Crap..." Ryan replies as lowers his head. He has no idea if he feels anything toward Heather other than the usual 'hot girl' reaction. After all, he has only known the group for about a month or two. Not exactly the LONGEST amount of time possible to decide attraction. Heather O'Leary quickly moves out the door, and rushes off. She is hoping to get lost in the crowd, so that Elizabeth and Pyotr do not see her... +ROLL: Heather O'Leary-Agility against Pyotr Zagadka-Perception WINNER: Pyotr Zagadka +ROLL: Heather O'Leary-Agility against Elizabeth Maxwell-Perception WINNER: Elizabeth Maxwell Pyotr Zagadka looks up and spots Heather, frowning even more now, looking even more confused. Elizabeth Maxwell blinks up as Heather leaves the bar, frowning heavily, and trying to follow her. She doesn't follow closely, noticing that Heather doesn't want to be disturbed, and sighs, stopping pursuit quickly. She dials the cell number, waiting to see if she gets a live answer, or anything, even a recording. Pyotr Zagadka doesn't follow... he just stands in Times Square.. alone.. and sighs. "Some dam-ed vacation this be." he growls. "I should stay in Moscow or Berlin." Heather O'Leary is heading for the subway, not paying attention to anything else. She looks miserable, and while this is odd in New York, she must also look intimidating enough to scare away anyone that might ask her what is wrong, because the New Yorkers give her a wide berth. Heather's Phone rings as she runs off... Elizabeth leaves a Voice Mail Message, "Hi, Heather? If you bother checking your messages before we're all back in LA, I'm packing my stuff up,obviously you want to be alone or you wouldn't have deliberately tried to avoid me, so you can be alone in the hotel if you like, instead of trying to hide somewhere. I'm sorry you got so upset, I'm sorry that prank ruined everything. I'll be... somewhere, I don't know." Heather O'Leary decides, after getting back to the Squad Ship, to check her voice mail. Tears flow from her eyes as she hears Elizabeth's message. She immediately calls Elizabeth's phone, hoping to catch her, while she cries alone. PHONE: Elizabeth Maxwell's phone rings once, then a shaky voice picks up. "H.. hello?" Voice Mail from Pyotr: Whenever you ready leave, just call me. I'll be having dinner at restaurant and if possible catching Cats afterwards. Only call if emergency or leaving. PHONE: Heather O'Leary's tears are obvious in her voice, "Liz'Beth? Please... don't.... I... I just needed to be alone... Don't leave me? Please?" Yes, she is begging, because her heart is breaking. PHONE: Elizabeth Maxwell's voice cracks at that. "I know you needed to be alone... That's why I was offering to let you do it somewhere more comfortable. Instead of having to try and sneak away from me, then going off to hide somewhere after I decide I shouldn't follow you." PHONE: Heather O'Leary says, "It is just for a little bit Baby... Don't pack up and leave... Please?" PHONE: Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, "He didn't leave before what I did. It's my fault, I should have known better as well. I'm sorry I upset you that much." PHONE: Heather O'Leary says, "I was teasing him... You didn't hurt me... I hurt me. Baby... could you come to the Airport... I need you...." PHONE: Elizabeth Maxwell says, "All right... I'll be right there..." PHONE: Heather O'Leary says, "Thank you... I love you... *her voice cracks* and she is close to letting tears flow again*" PHONE: Elizabeth Maxwell says, "I'm sorry, honey... I love you too..." PHONE: Heather O'Leary lets the phone hang up. Elizabeth Maxwell hurries out onto the airport tarmac, for the squadship. She hurries herself as much as possible, practically running to get out to it, hoping that Heather is there. (Heather O'Leary) - Visitor Squad Ship #191 sits on the tarmac, with Heather inside, crying. Elizabeth Maxwell hurries up onto the ship, and over to Heather, wrapping her arms around as quickly as she can. "Oh honey..." Heather O'Leary clings to Elizabeth, and says softly, "I'm sorry baby... I'm screwing everything up...." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and shakes her had. "It wasn't your fault, honey... he didn't leave before that prank, if anything it's my doing. Please don't blame yourself..." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I think... I think he is... well... interested in me... the Kiss... This... teasing... it is not what I should be doing to him... Maybe I should...." She shakes her head, and clings harder, not able to consider what she almost said. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and hugs tightly. "Please... whatever it is, don't... Honey, I'm sorry.... We really should set him straight though..." Heather O'Leary says softly, "Liz... the President wants me back... He wants me to become a member of his staff...." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and looks down a little at that. "Is that what last night was about?" She sighs softly and hugs. "An offer like that sounds awfully hard to turn down..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "It was what last night was about...." She pauses, "And I did turn him down, but he told me to think about it." She closes her eyes, "I don't want to take the job... but if I am going to cause the Resistance to implode, maybe I should... it would be better for them...." She bites her lip and than says softly, "But I can't leave you. I don't *want* to leave you... if you want me to go... I will..." She thinks, and it might just be loud enough for Liz to hear, o O (I'd hate every minute of it... but if you want me to stay in New York, Love... I will...) Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly. "You won't cause the resistance to implode, honey... I don't want you to leave me, I never did. That's why I got upset when you ran away without saying anything. Because I wanted to be here with you to help you." She leans her head onto your chest, and clings. Heather O'Leary says softly, "What do I do? Pyotr... Ryan... Even Julie, I think... all are confused, or mad, or upset with me... Why can't I do anything right?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and shakes her head. "Julie isn't upset with you, I don't think... What makes you think she is? She's had to be hiding in town so much...." She sighs. "Pyotr I think is just upset about not finding out anything about tonight before we all ran off on him." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Julie is in New York... I saw her... I think I made her uncomfortable earlier. We were talking, and she just quickly got into a cab, and left..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit at that. "She's here? I didn't know that..." She hugs tightly. "If you stayed, I'd want to stay with you, anyway. You know that..." Heather O'Leary closes her eyes, and says softly, "I am not staying... I'm... I need to fight the Visitors. I may not be the best person in social situations, but I can kill Visitors..." She rests her head against Liz, and starts to let the day get to her. Her breathing gets steadier, and the hitching in her breath, from crying, stops. "Baby... I'm... I'm going to fall asleep soon... I will understand if you go... get last minute shopping done..." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and nods, taking her jacket off, and tucking it around your upper half. "Sleep well, honey. I'll be right here. Like I always want to be..." She kisses your forehead, and strokes your hair softly. Heather O'Leary falls asleep, completely... LOG ENDS Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13